Bumblebee
This article is about the Autobot. For the Teen Titans villain, see Bumblebee (Teen Titans). How Bumblebee joined the Tourney Optimus Prime entrusts Bumblebee with the secret that the AllSpark will be sent into deep space to prevent Lord Megatron from possessing and corrupting it. Just after the launch, Megatron attacks Bumblebee in his rage at losing the AllSpark, and shatters his voice capacitor beyond repair. Bumblebee arrives on Earth and, sensing the AllSpark is near, takes on local camouflage to search for the artifact. He immediately attracts the attention of Sector Seven agents and Decepticons. Character Select Screen Animation Stands by in his Camaro form. After the announcer calls his name The Camaro transforms into Bumblebee who swings his left arm left saying "Don't worry about the size of the blaster," then walks to the camera and points his right fist at it with "worry about the sting!". Special Attacks Lariat Blaster (Neutral) Bumblebee does a backhand lariat then shoots a blast of energy from his blaster. Camaro Driveover (Side) Bumblebee changes into his car form and drives forward to drive over an opponent. Cannonball (Up) Bumblebee boosts into the air with his arms protecting his face then puts himself in a cannonball position to land hard on the ground when he comes down, able to flatten opponents. Sudden Stop (Down) Bumblebee skids forward then does two hooks from his hands, knocking his opponents away. Music Soundwave Concert (Hyper Smash) Bumblebee stomps his left leg forward and announces "Have I got a tune for you?!" then begins playing a random song from the game with soundwaves coming off him and damaging anyone near him. After 15 soundwaves, Bumblebee poses like a rock star. Road Killer (Final Smash) Bumblebee looks to the sky and says "Cybertron, give me your strength!" then changes to his Camaro form and drives forward. If he hits an opponent, Bumblebee will drive on the opponent for 11 cycles. On the 12th hit, the opponent will be blasted away. After the attack, Bumblebee changes back and says "I bet Optimus could name me successor!" Victory Animations #Bumblebee raises his right arm saying "We Autobots are here to protect AND swerve!". #Bumblebee drives up in his car form and changes to his Autobot form, then gives the peace sign. #*Bumblebee drives up in his car form and changes to his Autobot form, then gives the peace sign. He then says "Try playing ball again when you have the time.". (Yoshimoto victories only) #*Bumblebee drives up in his car form and changes to his Autobot form, then gives the peace sign. He then says "Thanks for the warmup, Optimus!" (Optimus Prime victories only) #Bumblebee jumps happily around laughing then he bring his arm near his chest while leaning forward as he says "You come back and see us now.". On-Screen Appearance Bumblebee drives up to his start point then morphs into his Autobot form saying "You wanna know what it's like when you wake the bees?". Special Quotes *A chance to prove myself to Optimus Prime. (When fighting Jin) *If you're looking for Shin, you're out of luck. (When fighting Xiaoyu) *What, you trying to be funny like me? (When fighting Yoshimoto) *Hey, tell that to Starscream! (When fighting Sophia XL) Trivia *Bumblebee is fully capable of speaking verbally in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, despite losing this power in the Transformers in the movies. However, he reagins his speech in Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. *Bumblebee is the only Autobot to answer Jin's standard on-screen appearance question properly. *There is a Teen Titans villain of his name set to appear in the sequel. *The default rival of Bumblebee is Yoshimoto. The second rival of Bumblebee is currently unconfirmed. Category:Transformers characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters